Information Management today consists of a wide variety of applications ranging from data protection, file and database archival to document management. these types of applications typically involve data movement and transformation, which is made more complex because the data being transferred tends to include both data and meta-data. Information Management applications deploy their agents onto multiple clients and these agents are responsible for transferring data. Applications with different needs such as protection or archival tend to install different agents onto the same client that often perform similar tasks.